


Walking On Sunshine

by Nosiddam1



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Jensen & Danneel are BFFs, Jensen is such a grumpy bastard (i love it), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nosiddam1/pseuds/Nosiddam1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt "Someone in my building is blasting music and it’s 3am so I’m coming over to your apartment to tell you off – oh shit abort they’re hot!"</p><p>I saw that and instantly thought of my favourite grumpy bastard Jensen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking On Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I have no idea what sort of music J2 listen to but I love all of the music in this fic

*******

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

“Hey, new neighbours must be moving in,” Danneel comments as music filters into their kitchen from the previously empty apartment next to them.

  _Caught in a landslide,_

_No escape from reality_

“I think, for once, we even have new neighbours with decent taste in music,” Jensen confirms to Danneel.

*******

_Am I more than you bargained for yet_

_I’ve been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

_‘Cause that’s just who I am this week_

“Changed my mind, the new neighbour is an emotional teenager.”

*******

_Baaaaaaaby_

_I’m hot just like an oven_

_I need some loving_

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jensen mutters before raising his voice so he’ll be heard. “Hey Danni, how about you and I go over and introduce ourselves to our new neighbours?”

Danneel squints suspiciously at him, “You’ve never been interested in meeting our neighbours before.”

“A man can’t want to be friendly with his neighbours and casually mention that the wall we share is extremely thin?”

“Jensen you _will_ be nice to our new neighbour or _so help me_ I will ban coffee from this apartment!”

“What? No! Danni, they probably just aren’t aware we can hea-” Jensen starts before he’s silenced by the glare on his friends normally cheerful face.

“Ackles you can whine all you want but we are not going to be the bitchy gay couple in this building. For god’s sake we aren’t even gay for the same _gender_ and that’s all the last neighbours knew about us!”

“But loud emo music,” Jensen pouts theatrically.

“Coffee ban,” Danneel threatens without missing a beat, “for an entire _week!_ ”

*******

_Laundry day_

_See you there_

_Underthings tumbling_

“We’re listening to songs about laundry? The hell is this?” Jensen mutters.

“Shazam it,” Danneel offered helpfully.

“Is that a sex thing? I thought you didn’t like men like that?”

“What? Oh shut up! I know you have the app, just shazam the song already, I kinda like it.”

“It’s ‘My Freeze Ray’ but anyway it’s reminded me I need to put on a load of washing, do you wanna add anything?”

*******

_This world it is not safe_

_We must make plans to leave this place_

_We’ll build a colony, on nearby planets known to me_

“Hmm, ‘Children Collide’, never heard of them but they aren’t bad,” Jensen comments after looking up the song playing.

“What?” Danneel calls poking her head out of the laundry. “Wait, nevermind, why am _I_ doing the washing? You offered to throw mine in yours.”

“Well, I didn’t want t ruin your whites and the dishes need to be done and I know you had a manicure yesterday, so this just kinda makes more sense,” Jensen explains.

“I feel like I’m being manipulated somehow, but I can’t fault your logic, so I’m going to go with it _for now_ but I’m going to be on the lookout moving forward,” Danneel promises with a faux-glare.

 “I’m very sneaky; you’ll never work out my masculine wiles,” Jensen vows with a grin.

*******

_Let’s go to the beach-each_

_Let’s-_

“Oh thank God,” Jensen mutters while Danneel makes a sad sound over the skipped song.

_Coming outta my cage_

_And I’ve been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down because I want it all_

Hips’ swaying subconsciously, Jensen continues doing the dishes.

*******

_There’s a fire,_

_Starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch_

_It’s bringing me out the dark_

“If I hear sobbing I’m gonna do us all a favour and kill the new neighbour put ‘em out of their misery... Don’t look at me like that Danni, this is _clearly_ a cry for help.”

_***_

_I’ve found something that makes me feel sea sick_

_Oh what a skill to have oh what a skill to have_

Humming along Jensen grabs the mop and bucket with cleaning supplies from the closet and makes his way into the kitchen as Danneel had commented earlier that the floor was a bit sticky.

*******

_She asked me “Son, when I grow old,_

_Will you buy me a house of gold?_

_And when your father turns to stone,_

_Will you take care of me?”_

After double checking to make sure Danneel isn’t standing behind him, Jensen sheepishly holds his phone up to the wall and shazams the song before continuing to mop down the hallway.

*******

_Oh,_

_Well imagine,_

_As I’m pacing the pews in a church corridor,_

_And I can’t help but to hear_

“No I can’t help but to hear an exchanging of words!” Danni sings loudly from her spot in the lounge room where she’s finishing off the ironing.

“Traitor,” Jensen mutters.

*******

_Cheated and lied, broken so bad_

_You made a vow, never get mad_

_You play the game, though it’s unfair_

_They’re all the same, who can compare?_

_First you lose trust, then you get worried_

“Ooh! We need to go see this!” Danneel squeals.

“What? The band?” Jensen asks frowning at her.

“No, the movie ‘Aloha’; this is the song from the trailer. It has Bradley Cooper for you and Rachel McAdams and Emma Stone for me.”

“Put a reminder on the calendar and I’m in.”

*******

_Feet don’t fail me now_

_Take me to the finish line_

_Oh my heart it breaks every step that I take_

_But I’m hoping at the gates they’ll tell me that you’re mine_

“Isn’t this Lana Del Rays’ song?” Danni asks musingly from the kitchen where she’s starting dinner. “She’s _really_ changed her sound if it is.”

“Kinda, it’s a cover by The Amity Affliction,” Jensen answers striving for a casual tone to hide the fact that he’d just shazamed and downloaded the song. “So I think our neighbour is unstable or something. We just went from a rom-com soundtrack to like hardcore metal...”

*******

_When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie_

_That’s amore_

Making eye contact with Danneel, Jensen reaches for a slice of pizza that just came out of the oven and bursts into laughter.

*******

_I’m not saying it was your fault_

_Although you could’ve done more_

_You’re so naive yet so_

“If coffee wasn’t in danger...” Jensen growls into his pillow. “Stupid new neighbours who play music loudly at night should be shot.” Rolling onto his side he pulls his doona up over his head and tries to ignore the sounds filtering into his bedroom.

*******

_Lay where you’re laying_

_Don’t make a soun-_

“ _What_?! Who skips Kings of Leon?”

_I don’t like the way he’s looking at you_

_“_ Please skip, please skip, please ski _-“_

_I’m starting to think you want him too_

_Am I crazy have I lost you?_

Jensen groans, knowing after five hours of his neighbours’ impromptu DJ set, that if they hadn’t skipped it by the 10 second mark they weren’t going to. Grabbing his phone he opens the shazam app (for the five _hundredth_ time that night) and checks what song is playing. Jealous - Nick Jonas; oh god, they were listening to _Disney_.

Limit officially reached (because you can’t skip Kings of Leon to listen to some tween star) Jensen stalks past Danni passed out on the lounge surrounded by folded laundry, and out into the hall. Unbelievably the music is even louder in the hallway which just pisses him off even further, because who moves into a new building and doesn’t think about everyone else living there?  After knocking on their door Jensen takes a few deep breaths to calm down because while he was pretty sure Danni was joking about the coffee ban, that’s not a threat he’s going to take lightly. However when the song ends and no one has answered the door he’s been knocking on and off for the last two minutes, he’s back to fuming. Taking opportunity of the quiet at the start of the next song he yells out as he knocks again, “If y’all have left your music on and left the house I’m going to break this door down and turn it off myself!” 

Jensen hears noisy footsteps through the apartment before the music is turned off before theyhead back towards the door (and isn’t that great; apparently he’s living next door to moody wildebeest). Bringing his voice back to a normal level Jensen starts speaking as the door opens, “Dude I _really_ don’t want to be the stereotypical bitchy gay neighbour again, but I have to ask, can you _please_ keep the music down? It’s 3am and I’m tired and I mean don’t get me wrong; you motivated me to clean the house for like 4 hours today and while I don’t think I’ve ever seen it this clean before I need to sleep now because I don’t think I’m allowed any coffee tomorrow because I yelled at you and anyway, you keep switching genres and it’s weird and I’m starting to think there’s something wrong with you because who _skips_ Sex On Fire and _holy shit_ you’re hot!” Ending his rant on a horrified whisper Jensen turns to bolt before he can say anything else to his stupidly attractive neighbour. He’d been so caught up with getting his word vomit out that he had barely looked at the man but as he started running out of steam he had noticed how deliciously tall the man was with broad shoulders and strong arms that looked like they came from actual work instead of working out and the most stunning face he’d ever seen. Apparently his brain had decided this cause for concern because he was now firmly in flight mode.

“Wait!” stupidly hot noisy neighbour calls out catching Jensens’ arm just before he could enter the safety of his apartment.  “Please wait, I’m so sorry! I hadn’t realised how late it had become and that’s not a good enough reason I know and I’m so sorry I kept you up this whole time but I’d love the chance to make it up to you.” SHNN was smiling disarmingly at Jensen and he was unable (and unwilling) to fight the responding smile that stretched his face. “I’d _really_ like to get to know under better circumstances.”

“Three conditions,” Jensen flirted gently, wanting to suss out if SHNN was being nice or being gay (bonus points if he’s gay _and_ nice).

“Name them and they’re yours,” SHNN grinned.

“One; I’m going to need your name,” Jensen paused and raised an expectant eyebrow at SHNN.

“Jared Padalecki, and uh hi,” SHNN (now known as Jared Padalecki) introduced himself.

“Hi, uh, Jensen Ackles. Two; you’re going to take me out for coffee,” Jensen blushed slightly and dropped his gaze to Jareds’ (somehow cute) bare feet before continuing, “And three; I’m going to want to call it a date?”

“I would have insisted on the same conditions,” Jared winks at Jensen, “I’ll meet you back here around 11? I don’t know the area but you can show me the best place to buy you coffee around here.”

“It’s a date,” Jensen agrees and makes his way back into his apartment with a goofy grin stuck on his face. Halfway to his bedroom he’s interrupted one last time by Jareds’ music, this time accompanied by Jared singing along loudly.

_I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I’m sure_

_And I just can’t wait til the day when you knock on my door_

*******

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this as much as I did


End file.
